It happens to be true (I only wanna be with you)
by thegirl20
Summary: A follow up to That Kiss. (Charity/Vanessa)


When their lips part for a final time, she catches a glimpse of Charity's face in the moonlight and the feeling that comes over her is what she imagines a spiritual awakening must be like. Or maybe injecting heroin.

Charity's smiling. An honest to God smile that creases her eyes and brings out her dimples. She's like something out of a painting, a work of art. Except she's real and she's in Vanessa's arms and it's almost too much to comprehend. And then, as if to further tax Vanessa's mental capacities, Charity leans into the warm space they've created between them and touches her forehead against Vanessa's, letting out the most wonderful noise Vanessa's ever heard. It's a soft sigh that sounds so utterly _relieved_ that even if Charity hadn't said all those things to her, she'd still know how she felt, just from that sound.

"So, what we waiting for, then?" Charity says, her breath warming Vanessa's lips and making them tingle all over again.

"Eh?" Not her most eloquent or suave response ever. Charity laughs gently and runs her hand down Vanessa's arm, threading their fingers together. Charity's hand is so much warmer than her own and she clings to it.

"Why are we not already at yours with our knickers off?" Charity prompts.

Vanessa scrunches up her brow. "Aren't you working?" She thought she might have time to go home and tidy herself up a bit. Or at least brush her hair; this wind is playing havoc with it.

Charity draws back and looks down at her like she just said something ridiculous. "Vanessa, you can't make me an offer like that, and then _kiss_ me like that, and expect me to go back to pulling pints." She shakes her head, squeezing Vanessa's fingers. "No, babe, that's not happening."

"B-but, what about the pub?" Vanessa asks, as Charity starts to walk up the path to the house, tugging her by the hand until she follows.

"Always very concerned about my business, aren't you?" Charity comments with a half smile as they reach the door. "Chas is around somewhere. She'll come out when they start yelling loud enough about refills." Off Vanessa's look, she rolls her eyes. "I'll cover one of her shifts to make up for it, if it makes you feel less guilty about dragging me off to have your wicked way with me."

A smile twitches at the edge of Vanessa's lips. "Well, that would be nice of you."

"What would be _really_ nice is if you could get your keys out and get us inside," Charity says, lifting her eyebrows and looking meaningfully at the door.

Vanessa goes to open her handbag, but pauses. Using the hand that Charity still has a hold of, she pulls her into another kiss. Just because she can. Charity responds immediately, her body pressing forward until Vanessa's up against the door, their lips still moving desperately together. Vanessa lets go of Charity's hand and slips her arm inside her heavy overcoat. Her fingers make contact with the soft skin of Charity's belly and she slides her hand up and under her top. Charity squeaks and jerks backwards, gripping Vanessa's wrist to pull her hand away.

"Your hands are freezing!" Charity hisses. She's a little breathless, Vanessa notes.

"I know," she says. "I was trying to find somewhere to warm them up." She shoots Charity a wicked smile. "Got any ideas?"

Charity actually moans at that and, in one swift move, she's got Vanessa backed up against the door again, grasping both of her biceps and kissing her hard. When she pulls away this time her eyes are darker; twin jade daggers glinting in the moonlight.

"Get that door open now," Charity says, her voice low and rough, and it makes Vanessa's insides clench. She drags her lips across Vanessa's chin before meeting her eyes again. "Or risk being arrested for public indecency. Up to you, buttercup."

For the briefest of moments she _actually_ considers letting Charity take her right here, against her front door. It would certainly make a statement. She lifts a shaky hand to Charity's face, cupping her cheek and brushing a thumb just under her eye. She smiles as she thinks back to the words the two of them exchanged just a few short minutes ago. It probably won't go down as the most romantic declaration of feelings in history, but hearing Charity Dingle say 'I care about you' is worth a million flowery words in Vanessa's opinion.

"We're going inside," Vanessa decides, blushing a little when Charity's eyebrow creeps up. "I'm planning on taking my time with you tonight."

Charity tilts her head and smiles the way she does sometimes when Vanessa says something nice. Vanessa still sometimes gets the sense that few people in Charity's life have ever really cared about her pleasure or treated her nicely. Vanessa plans to make up for that.

"That so?" Charity points her chin at the door. "Then we best hurry up and make a start, eh? Sounds like we're in for a long night."

Vanessa grins and pushes away from the door, forcing Charity to take a step back. Vanessa turns and fumbles in her handbag for her keys. Charity slides her hands around her waist and starts nuzzling at her neck. A hot tongue swipes over her pulse point and Vanessa lets out a gasp.

"That's...not helping," she says, locating her keys and trying to find the right one. Whose idea was it to keep every key in existence on this single keyring?

"S'helping _me_ ," Charity protests, her cold nose pressing deliciously into the warm crook of Vanessa's neck.

Finally getting the door open, they both stumble through it, since Charity refuses to let go of her. Charity kicks the door closed behind them just as Vanessa turns to meet her lips in a kiss. Vanessa slides her hands up Charity's chest and onto her shoulders, pushing her coat off. She misses Charity's hands on her for the brief moment they need to leave to allow her coat to slip to the floor.

She whines when they don't return to her body immediately, but rather go to the zip of her jacket. Charity leans in and kisses her as she drags the zip down, pushing roughly at the garment, but meeting resistance. Charity growls, pulling away and frowning when she finds Vanessa's jacket half tangled in the strap of her handbag.

"Babe, you're gonna have to help me if you don't want to end up strangled," Charity says, trying to lift the strap over Vanessa's head, but finding it impeded by the jacket. "And that would put a bit of a dampener on this evening, yeah?"

Vanessa laughs and bends her neck to help, shaking herself free of the offending piece of clothing. Charity drops Vanessa's handbag and for a moment they just stand and look at each other. Vanessa knows a line was crossed tonight that they've never crossed before. It's no longer just a bit of fun. They _both_ care.

Vanessa reaches out and grabs a fistful of the scarf Charity's wearing, pulling on it until Charity's flush against her. Charity's hands go to her hips, framing them and squeezing. Vanessa tilts her head up, her nose grazing Charity's cheek as she slowly unties Charity's scarf and slides it off. Charity turns her head so their noses bump, but Vanessa draws back when she tries to bring their lips together. Charity frowns and tries again, but once more Vanessa evades her attempt, earning a growl of annoyance. Vanessa laughs in delight at the sound and gives in, sliding a hand into Charity's hair and smiling as she pulls her into a sloppy kiss.

She barely registers that they're moving until they're almost at the couch. She pulls away, shaking her head. "Not tonight," Vanessa whispers. Charity sighs and glares at her. Vanessa shakes her head again. "I told you, I've got plans for you and they don't involve us wedging ourselves onto that tiny sofa."

She brings the hand up that's still holding Charity's scarf, leaning forward so that she can grab the other end of it around Charity's waist, using it to get Charity moving towards the stairs. Charity takes a few steps, smirking, but then starts to lean back, making it harder for Vanessa to pull her. She plucks at the scarf, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think just because I said all that stuff earlier that you can put me on a leash, lady," Charity says, voice warm with amusement and arousal.

Vanessa goes up the first step, tugging on the scarf and making Charity stumble towards her. She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I would never want to put you on a leash," she says. "I like you when you're _un_ leashed, as it happens."

Charity's face changes, her smirk disintegrating until her features are serious. "Yeah, you said before." She moves forwards, taking the scarf out of Vanessa's hands and letting it fall to the floor. She stays one step down, looking up at Vanessa, a smile slowly re-emerging. "You like me a lot."

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa wraps her arms around Charity's shoulders, enjoying the unusual height advantage. "Yeah, I do." Charity's arms wrap around her waist and they're kissing again; soft and languid and familiar. When the kiss ends, their faces remain close, watching each other.

"Well then," Charity says, finally. "Maybe we should go upstairs and you can let me in on these plans of yours, eh?" Vanessa nods, just a tiny movement of her head. Charity smiles, and kisses her chin. "So...are we gonna move or what?"

"Thank you," Vanessa blurts out, without meaning to. Charity's confusion is evident, so she hurries to clarify. "For...you know...earlier. What you said." She clears her throat, looking down. "It...it means a lot to me that you did that."

Charity lets out a snort and Vanessa looks up to catch her rolling her eyes. But she doesn't miss the smile that flashes across her lips. "Yeah, well, don't get used to me chasing you down the street, right?"

"You won't need to," Vanessa says, leaning down to kiss Charity's nose. "You already caught me."

Wrinkling her nose, Charity shakes her head. "It wasn't exactly hard babe, what with your tiny little legs."

Vanessa laughs out loud. "Shut up, you." She squeezes Charity briefly before letting her go and taking her hand. "Do you want this mindblowing sex I've got planned or not?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Charity nods her head solemnly.

"Right, well behave and don't talk about my little legs," Vanessa says, narrowing her eyes playfully as she turns to head up the stairs, Charity trailing behind her, their hands still linked.


End file.
